


Where the Sun Do Shine

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu is up above the crowd and sees all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sun Do Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on events captured in "Making of Red Sun SMTown". The interpretation of said events are all my own, based on a six week acquaintance with the boys.

Junsu can see this is going to be an interesting day from the moment he wakes up. The first thing he hears is Changmin closing doors firmly. He never slams them, but when he has excess energy it just seems to find its way out. The next clue is Yunho making breakfast. With considerable enthusiasm. So that even Jaejoong is watching him warily. And by the time they are on their way to the SM promotional "event", Junsu realizes that Yoochun is being far too quiet. And smiling far too much, even if it is so small that he is the only one likely to notice.

"What are you up to?" he whispers in Yoochun's ear as they get out of the car.

"Nothin'" The comment is instantly belied when Yoochun catches up to Yunho and flings an arm around his shoulder.

Wardrobe and make-up doesn't seem different than usual, except for the volume being turned up a notch. Changmin is needling Yunho, Yunho is giving it back with his usual blunter blows. Jaejoong is laughing continuously in the chair between them, more than enough motivation to keep them going. Yoochun has put himself in charge of the coffee pot.

"Have you forgot about me?" Junsu says as he tugs on the waistband of Yoochun's pants and holds up his own cup.

Yoochun leans in and brushes the hint of a kiss against his temple as he pours. "Never. I would only work this hard for an appreciative audience."

The usual suspects of the SM stable have been summoned today. As well as the usual array of press, photographers, and random video cameras. Junsu sees Yoochun telling a story to a camera; he sees something else going on behind Yoochun's eyes as they dart around the crowd. Then Jaejoong does his usual defiant cameo in front of the lens and the rest of the guys wander into the area, Yunho subtly putting some distance between Yoochun and Jaejoong. As he walks over himself, Junsu starts to see what form Yoochun's entertainment is likely to take.

It's hard enough for Yunho and Jaejoong without adding any extra hassle. Junsu has his own reasons for wanting to protect the relationship, although describing it as an act of solidarity would cover all the bases. Then Yunho corners him in front of the camera.

_Yes, hyung, we get it. I'm cute._

Finding Yoochun is easy, finding a spot to talk to him alone takes some work, but they've had practice.

"The day's hardly started, but I'm not complaining," Yoochun whispers in his ear.

Junsu takes Yoochun's face in his hands and pushes up those goofy glasses to look him in the eyes. He doesn't ask what he wants to, but does say, "Yunho is bouncing off the walls."

The grin is terrifying. "That's not what he was bouncing off of last night. I share a wall, I know details--" Junsu covers Yoochun's mouth because the close quarters are getting to him and he can't handle details right now. It does explain why Jaejoong is so mellow this morning. However....

"This is more than afterglow."

"If you keep the memories fresh and add a little caffeine and sugar, Yunho is easily pleased."

"And what about Changmin?"

"What about him? He's being his usual smart-ass self." Yoochun shrugs. With his whole body. "Maybe he jacked-off to the soundtrack and had a really good night's sleep. Me, I saved it."

Oh, yes he did. Oh, no we can't. One quick kiss though, before Junsu takes a step away. "Sugar and caffeine."

"And indecent suggestions." Yoochun steals one more kiss before moving past Junsu. "I'm just giving our dear leader enough rope to hang himself."

_Rope. Right._

When the photographer's assistant comes around, Junsu discovers he's sitting this one out. His roll turns out to be that of judge of a tug-of-war contest the rest of them will be having against the girls. When Yoochun comes by and finds out what the concept is, his brain starts spinning so hard, Junsu looks for smoke coming out of his ears.

He finds himself getting caught up in the game as well, looking for ways to help smooth Yoochun's path. It's only fair, since part of Yoochun's fun is making Junsu panic. He should know better by now, Yoochun would never do anything to hurt his brothers–embarrass the hell out of them, but no real damage. He is always far more devious in Junsu's brain than he would ever be in real life, he doesn't have the patience to be really dangerous.

Changmin scowls a little watching Yoochun pace, then catches Junsu's eye and sends him the "Why do I have to put up with these people?" look, but they both grin, because they both know why. Now, Changmin could be dangerous. He has the patience to wait months to get even, something the rest of them might not have figured out yet. And he's creative. It is likely a good thing then that he's willing to let his temper fly with the group rather than let things stay bottled up. He drops a couple of words in Yoochun's ear as he walks by, which has Yoochun quickening his pace to keep up with the long legs. Looks like Yoochun won't need any more help.

Junsu's post for the shoot is on a step ladder, which gives an excellent view not just of the shoot, but of the whole area. The Super Junior boys seem to have discovered Jaejoong's good mood. Usually he hides during these things, but today he's chatting and laughing and being taken advantage of. As much advantage as possible with Yunho still within sight, but their chief is far too distracted goofing around to be a truly effective deterrent. Not that Jaejoong needs protecting, he can clear a room with a single glare if he wants to, it's just he usually prefers to avoid these type of situations completely. Except for today it seems.

"Watcha watching?" Yoochun climbs up to the second rung of the ladder and leans against Junsu's bent leg. Junsu considers bringing the other one up to rest on a rung as well, trapping Yoochun between them, but that picture would likely bring more attention than they want. This at least looks casual from the view of the majority of the crowd.

"Jaejoong being molested." As well.

"Really?" Yoochun's wicked fingers pause and he chuckles as he spies the right group. "Oh, Jaejoong's going to have fingerprints. Yunho's going to have to give him a good polishing when we get home."

"And keep you up all night again?"

"Unless I find somewhere else to sleep." Yoochun bats his eyelashes at him, and Junsu has to fight the urge to lean closer.

"Or you can try Changmin's method of coping."

Yoochun gives a derisive snort accompanied by a subtle but evocative hand gesture.

"Mind if I borrow him, hyung?" Changmin asks Junsu sweetly, then takes a startled Yoochun by the arm and practically pulls him off the ladder. "Time to do some tugging."

The look on Yoochun's face is priceless and Junsu has to bite his lip so as not to burst out laughing and bring the camera's attention to them. Changmin, the evil genius, got them both with one shot. He gives an acknowledging bow to the smirk Changmin sends over his shoulder.

Now that all five of them are here, the cameras are out in full force. The main press one is watching Yunho pace and flex and generally put on a show. The operator seems to like Junsu as well, for he finds the lens often turned his way. This can be his contribution to the day. He climbs up onto the hot air balloon basket, a little more interesting than the ladder. He sings, he smiles, he plays with the video camera that is handed up to him. He taunts his brothers. He is his usual charming self, so they miss Yoochun handing Yunho yet another cola, whispering in his ear as they line up, pulling him close once they start in order to continue the commentary. Most importantly they miss Changmin's hand on Yoochun's hip, pushing him into Yunho, who pushes into Jaejoong. And the pattern is set.

The rest of the day isn't as eventful as the tug-of-war, but certainly more lively than usual. Changmin is unbearably smug to the four who know him best and astoundingly charming to everyone else. Yoochun is bouncing like a rubber ball, although he doesn't bother with Yunho anymore, who seems to be doing just fine on his own, entertaining and being entertained by half of Super Junior while the other half court Jaejoong and Jaejoong seduces the rest of the world through the lenses. Junsu continues to do his job, and wonders how he managed to get so lucky.

Despite the long day, the energy is still high as they wait in the car for someone to track down Yunho. Changmin and Yoochun are kicking at each other across the space between the facing seats, and smirking. Junsu is sitting across from Jaejoong, who is thinking hard, although also smirking. Yunho finally shows up, his grin lighting up the car as he slides in beside Junsu. Just as the door closes, Jaejoong drags him to the other seat and punches him in the chest.

"Humping me in front of the camera, you moron!"

"But Yoochun–"

"I only hump him in private, hyung." Yoochun slides in close behind Jaejoong until an elbow sends him skidding back toward the door with a snicker. "Don't try to blame me."

This makes Jaejoong laugh, not that the smile ever went away. Yunho wraps his arms around Jaejoong, now sitting firmly and primly in the middle of the seat, and snuggles his head onto the curve of Jaejoong's neck. "It's not like it's a secret, Boo."

"No shit," Jaejoong snarls as his fingers come up to brush tenderly over Yunho's face.

"I think you'll be let off the hook, hyung," Junsu says. "I'm sure that the camera caught Yoochun's instigation of the events."

"Me? But Changmin–"

"Is much better at being sneaky than you are. " Junsu pulls Changmin onto his shoulder in an imitation of Yunho's pose. "Really, who would think to blame this innocent face when confronted by you two hooligans?" Jaejoong begins to laugh again.

"And you got to be up above it all, didn't you, Junsu?" Changmin says, tilting his head up so that Junsu can feel eyelashes brushing against his neck. Really fucking sneaky.

"Of course. And I'm cute, too."


End file.
